


and we feel like rain

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Princess Yongsun, F/F, Golden Princess Hyejin, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: It’s not long before the sheer curtains rustle, Yongsun’s gaze snaps to the movement of it, heart fluttering when the other walks in.Her golden skin glows, a fuzzy aura that Yongsun knows would burn her, too glorious to touch by such common hands.Hyejin’s eyes pierce right through her, lined with kohl.  Her gaze is fierce, not at all soften by Yongsun’s excessive gifts, sweet words.





	and we feel like rain

**Author's Note:**

> an au inspired by the starry night teasers and their four seasons concept
> 
> title from motion city soundtrack's feel like rain

The wind picks up behind her, hair bellowing with it, the platinum strands of it breaking apart the darkening gray clouds.  The scales under her hands are rough, warm to the touch, solid against her palms.

She pulls at the reins, holds on tighter when the dragon’s wings push upwards, a gust of air breaking through the silence, whipping against her ears, the clouds closer to her.  Rain drops begin to fall, lethargic in their path, dropping into tendrils of smoke as they land against the roughened skin of her dragon.

She’s high enough that she can’t barely make up the people under her, looking up as they hear the heavy flaps of JingJing, eyes searching to see that  _ yes _ , it is Yongsun flying over them.  They raise their hands in greeting, dropping their heads in bows.  Yongsun smiles at them, dropping the reins in her hands to wave back, grabbing back quickly when JingJing picks up speed again, tipping upwards.

She laughs to herself, hitting the scales in front of her, laughing harder when JingJing doesn’t react, such a halfhearted hit gone unnoticed.  

Yongsun holds on tighter, JingJing’s wings pull closer to her, speed increasing as they glide through the air, wind picking up against her skin, raising goosebumps in its wake.

The land beneath her breaks into rolling hills, grassy knolls, clear lakes, leaves shaking from the rain beginning to fall heavily.  

As the dark clouds continue to roll by, breaking into heavier pounding rain, Yongsun catches a glimpse of breaking sunbeams, the almost jarring line where her green kingdom ends and golden sands begin to stretch out.  

JingJing passes through the sparkling sands, across the gentle waves of the deep blue sea, white foam breaking over the hardening sand.  

Yongsun shivers at the feeling of the hot sun drying the rain stuck to her skin and clothes.  

“You know how to get there, right, JingJing,” she leans closer, pats the side of her neck.  The dragon puffs out a cloud of smoke in response, shaking her head as if to get out of the affectionate pat.

Yongsun laughs, leans closer and presses her cheek to the scaly skin, enjoying the warmness of it.

“Behave,” Yongsun’s warning holds no heat, tilting in the end like a playful song, “you know why we’re coming here, you have to impress.”

JingJing exhales, a sound that sounds displeased but Yongsun ignores, pulling back, reaching for the leather bag she strapped on JingJing, heavy with gifts.

She makes sure she hasn’t dropped any, is satisfied with her thoroughness and looks up in time to see the splattering of houses, the natives looking up as the giant dragon eclipses their sun, brining much relieving shade from the hot rays and the heat of their fires.  

Yongsun waves at them, hears faint cries from the children running to keep up with her.  

There’s a warm feeling at being recognize, even in a kingdom that is not hers.  Some would say she’s shameless, coming around so much that she’s become a familiar face.

“Your people will forget the face of their princess!” her mother had said, “when will you quit your fruitless endeavour!”

Yongsun had frowned at that, biting her tongue to keep herself from speaking too roughly.  She had explained calmly, simply, a marriage with the Golden Flower Kingdom would mean not only peace between the merging kingdoms but more wealth and resources, both of which her mother and father were always eager to get more of.

In reality Yongsun could care less of the power the two kingdoms would have once (and if they ever did) merged.  Yongsun really only wanted one thing. It’s been months and months of trips to the sands for nothing but scoffs and sharp glares from dangerous eyes.

Yongsun smiles despite the lack of progress.  

When she had first visited with her mother and father she hadn’t expected anything but overly polite conversation and more food than anyone could probably ever realistically eat.  But as she had waited aside listening to her father talk about the upcoming festival Yongsun had looked up as guards had gone to attention, signalling the entrance of someone important.

“This is my daughter,” the other man had said as a girl had walked down the stairs, golden shoulders on full display under her silky dress, long hair dark and cascading to the side, waves like the ocean Yongsun had seen as they had traveled into the sand.  

She was _absolutely_ entrancing, Yongsun could not look away, as she walked to them, an air of absolute royalty about her, eyes dripping a sweetness bordering on overly enticing.  

She had caught her name, in tones as velvety as Yongsun had expected, _Princess Hyejin_.

Of course Yongsun had returned, merely weeks later, on her own, showing up with nothing but a bouquet of yellow gladiolus, blooming under the summer heat of her own kingdom, hoping the other princess would find them pleasing.

She had not expected the haughty upturn of her nose, she had not even reached to take the flowers from Yongsun.  She had stood, stupidly, as Princess Hyejin had turned to walk away from her, asking the guard present to escort her out.

Yongsun sighs, leans down again to press closer to the warmth of JingJing, “do you think this time she’ll be nicer?” she asks, voice disheartened.

JingJing shakes her neck, fire sprouting from her mouth.

Yongsun sighs again.

She sees the wall of the castle, looming overhead, dotted with merchants, people running errands, children playing as the spring breeze picks up from the sea.  Yongsun waves again when eyes go to meet her up in the sky, murmurs breaking through the gossiping shopkeepers, the old maids looking for the night’s dinner.

JingJing begins to fly lower and lower as the wall becomes closer, wings flapping, not caring of the people lingering in the courtyard, looking up as the shadow overtook them, running from JingJing’s chosen landing spot, hoping to avoid getting crushed by the beast.

Yongsun clicks her tongue in disapproval, hops off the dragon and bows in apology, bowing again as a greeting.  

The castle’s servants, looking up at the dragon, still not used to the giant creature, bow quickly, scurry to their task.

“Princess Yongsun from the Sapphire Sun Kingdom!” the lookout guard announces, signalling her arrival.  

Yongsun smiles at the welcome, used to it, turning around to reach for her bag.  

A servant rushes to her, bowing as she says, “Princess Hyejin will meet you in the tea room,” she looks up, “follow me.”

Yongsun is more than happy to do so, ready to get a glimpse of the other.  She hands over the gifts to the servant, makes sure the most important is still with her.

Yongsun arrives to an empty tea room.

She sits down between the soft cushions, reaching to touch the cool pitcher of cold tea, flowers floating through the richly colored liquid.  She skates a finger through the beaded water alongside the glass, shivering at the coldness of it.

It’s not long before the sheer curtains rustle, Yongsun’s gaze snaps to the movement of it, heart fluttering when the other walks in.

Her golden skin glows, a fuzzy aura that Yongsun knows would burn her, too glorious to touch by such common hands.  

Hyejin’s eyes pierce right through her, lined with kohl.  Her gaze is fierce, not at all soften by Yongsun’s excessive gifts, sweet words.

She watches as the other princess sits across from her, delicate hand reaching for the glass pitcher, pouring some of the cold tea in her glass.  She doesn’t offer any to Yongsun, places the pitcher back, raises the cup to her lips.

She doesn’t say anything, she never does when Yongsun comes to see her.

“Princess Hyejin,” Yongun begins to say, eyes caught in the way the princess’ neck flashes at her, a long column of bronzed skin, shimmering.

Hyejin doesn’t respond that that, puts her glass down, waits for Yongsun to continue.

“Princess Hyejin,” Yongsun repeats, blinking back to attention, “I was passing by -”

The other princess snorts at that, clearly not believing her, Yongsun smiles shamelessly.

“I was passing through,” she keeps smiling, “I thought of you.”   


Princess Hyejin doesn’t even flinch at that, not swayed by the sweet tones of her voice.

“Did you enjoy your last present?” Yongsun asks, leaning closer.

Hyejin’s eyes look at her, unmoving, “I did not throw it away,” Hyejin raises an eyebrow, “if that’s what you mean.”

Yongsun can’t help but feel her smile grow at such a small win, grinning widely, “next time I come visit, wear it,” she pushes her luck.

Hyejin gives her a look, a look Yongsun has grown to understand to mean she’s being annoying.

She drops the topic quickly, reaching between the folds of her travel attire, pulls out the gift she had brought this time around.

“I thought of you,” Yongsun explains, holding out the ring carefully.  The silver band engraved with small dragons, holding possessively on to a round smooth opal stone, “it would look beautiful on your hand.”

Hyejin doesn’t say anything, but Yongsun swears she sees the smallest of interest shine through her eyes.

Yongsun holds it out, too stubborn to slide it across the table, wanting for Hyejin to reach for it, a chance for their hands to have a fleeting touch.

She holds her hand out for what feels like ages, Hyejin’s eyes set into a hard expression.  Yongsun offers another smile, smaller, trying not to be overbearing.

Her skin feels like it’s been set on fire when Hyejin reaches for her hand, fingers curling around the ring, fingertips brushing, almost like nothing, against the palm of Yongsun’s hand.

Hyejin looks at the ring, but doesn’t put it on, as she keeps her gaze down, “thank you,” she says.

It’s not the first time Hyejin says thank you, Yongsun suspects it is the aftermath of a scolding from her mother.  Most of the times, like today, her _thank yous_ sound forced, pained. But today, wanting to feel happy, Yongsun tells herself, the edge on her voice has soften.

“You’re welcome,” Yongsun’s eyes squint with her smile, “ _Hyejinnie_ ,” she starts, “when will you warm up to me?”   


Hyejin glares at her, drops the ring on the cushions surrounding them, “don’t call me that,” she snaps, clearly not amused.

“You shouldn’t speak so meanly to someone who is courting you,” Yongsun pouts, eyes wide, “it hurts my heart.”

Hyejin rolls her eyes at her, reaches for another sip of her drink.

Yongsun is more than happy to just stay and watch her, could probably never get enough of the smooth golden planes of her skin, the curves her silk dress contour to, even the coldness of her annoyed eyes.

If Yongsun was a weak woman she would have quit ages ago, determination gone, confidence stepped on.  But Yongsun has gotten word that this is the longest Hyejin has entertained a courtship, other suitors cut off as soon as they had shown interest, not a chance given.  

It’s been weeks, _months_ , and although Hyejin appears cold as ever, Yongsun has hopes that it means something when Hyejin comes to meet her, entertains her babbling.  

They don’t say anything for a while, Hyejin never talks on her own volition, is always more than happy to let Yongsun talk to herself.  

“I’ll be taking my leave now,” Yongsun eventually says, stands up, walks closer to the other, “please wait for me.”

Hyejin doesn’t shove her away this time, as she had the first time Yongsun had gotten closer to her, kissing the line of her cheekbones.  She’s gotten to the point where Hyejin lets her place her lips to her warm skin, never really reacting.

But today, today Yongsun feels like the stars are aligned and the gods have taken pity on her and her pitiful attempts to get anything out of the younger.

Hyejin tilts her head back, enough to present her cheek to Yongsun, who almost forgets to kiss her farewell, lost at the simple acceptance, denied to her so fervently before.

It’s such a small action but Yongsun feels like the most decorated warrior.

She pulls back, searching for an answer in Hyejin’s dark eyes.

“I’ll only wait for a while,” Hyejin says.

It’s supposed to be a warning, but to Yongsun it sounds like a plea.

_ Please come back soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> you all though you'd seen the last of me lol
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rarelines) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/geonu)


End file.
